Snow Angels
by The Alternative Source
Summary: The one where Felicity tries to convince Oliver to make a snow angel and Oliver is stubborn. Special guests included! *THE FLUFFIEST OF ALL, Pt.7 of 7 Days of Olicity*


**Snow Angels**

**By The Alternative Source**

/ / / / /

**AN**: Part 7 of 7daysofOlicity. Thank you everyone for reading these last 7 Days of Olicity. It's been so much fun for experimenting with different styles and genres. This last one is fluffy fluff fluff with no plot besides being fluffy! Merry Christmas and ENJOY!

Don't forget to come on over and follow me on:

**Twitter**: TheAltSource

**Tumblr**: thealternativesource

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

/ / / / /

Felicity tilted her head back, "You know you can't just stand there all day?"

"Yes I can," Oliver said back as he crossed his arms. His eyes flickered over her neck; obviously spotting one of the marks he'd left on her neck this morning peeking out from underneath her scarf.

When he licked his lips Felicity smiled and tilted her head up a little more. "Come on Oliver. It's just snow," she patted the snow all around her where she lay, "It's nice and fresh and waiting for you."

He shuffled a bit in place, "I'm cold."

"Lie."

"I'll get sick."

"Lie."

"I'm allergic."

"Oh my god Oliver. The biggest lie of them all!" Felicity singsonged as she moved her feet up and down, throwing snow around. She held her mitten covered hands up to him from her place in the snow. It was the first major snow of the season and all she wanted to do was get Oliver to make one snow angel while they were on vacation. ONE! Was that too much to ask for?

Oliver's brow furrowed even more at Felicity. She knew it was time to bring out the big guns.

She stuck out her bottom lip in a pout, "Please Oliver?"

His eyes widened a bit and she knew he was seconds away from giving in. As predicted he sighed and Felicity almost did a dance/wiggle in the snow but she contained herself. Anything besides a smile and Oliver would back off.

"Ok," Oliver muttered like a kid that was just told to go to the timeout corner, "But I'm only doing this because I love you. I hope you know that."

Felicity relaxed back into the snow, smiling widely, "I love you too."

She heard him shuffle around by her head before he laid down. She felt a huff of air next to her ear.

"Boo," Oliver said in a light tone, betraying how much he didn't want to do this. He'd always kept that he hated snow but she knew the truth. Apparently Thea had scared the crap out of him one day by stuffing snow down the back of his jacket. He had jumped so high that he'd smacked his head and still had the small scar on his hairline from where he'd hit it. Ever since then it was a big no for Oliver and snow.

Turning her head to the left she saw Oliver's face a couple inches from her and upside down. Even though he was being difficult she counted this as a win.

"Hi," she greeted in a fond voice, Oliver's warm breath fogging up her glasses a bit.

"Hi," Oliver replied as he leaned forward to give her a tender kiss, "You didn't win."

"Says the one laying down on the snow," Felicity argued as she lightly bit his upper lip. Oliver's eyes became dark and he lifted a hand to press her mouth firmly against his. When they parted Felicity asked, "Does this count as an upside down kiss? I've always wondered if that kiss in Spiderman actually worked and if it was actually as hot as it looked."

Oliver chuckled, "Yes. It counts as an upside down kiss. Was it everything you wanted?"

Felicity waggled her eyebrows playfully, "That and more." Oliver's face lost relaxed completely and he let out a full body laugh. Felicity gave him a peck on his nose, "There you are. Now onto Step 2."

His lips stayed in a grin as he watched her with inquiring eyes, "Isn't it enough that I'm outside of the house, laying in the snow with you, and freezing?"

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p' at the end as she started moving her arms up and down, moving the snow around her.

Oliver was quiet for a couple seconds before he started moving his arms up and down as well, making his own snow angel. After a couple seconds he stopped, "There. Now help me up so I can see my beautiful snow angel?"

Felicity turned her head in shock, "What? You help me up first."

"But it's my first snow angel in years. Don't you want to see what you've done, love?"

Felicity narrowed her eyes at Oliver. While she had her secret weapon against Oliver…he had his own against her. Calling her 'love' was the key. She huffed, "Fine. I'll help you up since it's been the first time you've done a snow angel in like 45 years."

Oliver frowned playfully and crossed his arms, "Not that old. Also I'm cold."

"You're wearing the mittens Thea made for you. You'll be fine," Felicity held up a snow-covered hand and put one finger up in her mitten covered hand, "But you've got to make it really good. You can't just move your arms for a couple seconds. You have to really get in there! Move those arms and legs Mr. Queen!"

She could practically feel Oliver role his eyes as he complied, moving his arms back and forth, "Yes, Mrs. Queen."

She felt her heart swell at the reminder that she wasn't just an IT girl anymore. She wasn't just his partner for his night-time activities anymore. She wasn't his VP at Palmer Industries, now Queen Industries, anymore. She was his partner/co-CEO at work. She was his partner in life. She was his wife.

Oliver interrupted her from her thoughts when he let out a small shout. She heard small little pants and Oliver moving about. She quickly turned over, ruining her snow angel, to come face to face with Oliver struggling against Ozzy, their new puppy. He was licking his face all over as Oliver tried to get a grip on him. For being a famous vigilante he was having a really hard time stopping the wiggling and happy bundle that was…

"Pop pop!" a voice yelled out.

…their child's dog.

They both looked over and saw Tommy walking towards them with a struggling three year old in his arms. When Charlie caught sight of Felicity his face split into the most adorable smile and he started struggling even more, his arms reaching out for Felicity while his legs kicked.

"Mommy! Put me down Uncle Tommy," Charlie yelled out, looking a big desperate now, "Ozzy attack pop pop!"

"It's ok, Tommy. Let him go!" Felicity yelled out. Tommy looked relieved as he placed Charlie on the ground. Earlier on in the day, after opening his first present aka Ozzy the corgi, Charlie wanted to go out and play in the fresh and undisturbed snow. When Felicity offered to help him he'd shaken his head furiously and said that Uncle Tommy didn't make him wear so much clothes under his snowsuit and that he wanted his help. Felicity had gaped at her chubby cheeked, blue eyed, curly haired, three year old before turning her accusing mama bear eyes on Tommy who held up his hands in defence.

Five minutes later Tommy was helping Charlie into his Christmas sweater themed snowsuit while Felicity and Oliver went to wait outside. When she saw Oliver glare at the snow she decided snow angels would happen and then they did.

Deeming her snow angel already ruined she sat up and held her arms out to her giggling child, "Charlie!"

Charlie made soft swishing sounds as he hastily ran/waddled to Felicity's waiting arms with an elated smile on his face. He jumped the last couple of feet into her arms and she wrapped her arms around him, peppering his face with kisses. Unlike other children, Charlie liked kisses. He placed his hands on the sides of her face and began kissing her face in return.

A small wiggling body tried to wedge itself between them. It was Ozzy. Felicity released Charlie and he instantly jumped on the new puppy. They began rolling around on the snow right in front of Felicity. She would have been concerned if it wasn't that Charlie was letting out peels of laughter as Ozzy tried to lick at Charlie's face. Charlie got up and started running in circles as Ozzy chased after him.

She jumped a bit when legs bracketed her. Arms wound around her waist and pulled her back against a firm chest before a chin hooked over her shoulder. "He loves that dog. He's going to be so tired after this that he's going to sleep for ages later," Oliver said right into her ear.

Tommy plopped down next to them and watched Charlie as he started throwing lose piles of snow at Ozzy. For a three year old Charlie was extremely active. "Ages and ages," Tommy commented with a smile.

Felicity placed her mitten-covered hands on top of Oliver's and leaned back into Oliver's chest. She let out a content sigh as she melted back into his arms. She was happy here with Oliver, his arms holding her close as their child ran around with his new puppy and Oliver's best friend sat next to them. Years ago she could have never seen herself being happy. Now she couldn't imagine her life without waking up next to Oliver, running around with Charlie and being surrounded by her friends and family.

"So when is your mom supposed to get here?" Oliver asked as he moved them gently side to side as they continued to watch their son. Charlie was now faking left and going right to throw off Ozzy. He squealed in joy when Ozzy fell for it and he started running/waddling towards them.

"Tomorrow morning. Remember she's stopping in Seattle so she can fly out with Connor," Felicity said absentmindedly, as Charlie got closer. His nose was red and cheeks flushed.

"Bet your mom is going to love that. Connor calling her grandma all through Christmas," Oliver said with a laugh.

"She does love it. Don't tell her that I told you, but she told me that she doesn't care that technically he isn't her grandchild. She likes having two grandkids. More family for her," Felicity supplied as Charlie finally reached them and plopped down in between Felicity's legs. She leaned forward and kissed Charlie's curly head as Ozzy pawed at him.

"Do you want to make snow angels baby?" she asked into his hair.

Charlie whirled around and nodded, "Yes! Yes! Uncle Tommy said pop pop will show me!"

She felt Oliver bury his face into her neck and groan out. She couldn't help her smile, "Yes, pop pop is going to help you make a snow angel. He's the best at it."

"Really?" Charlie asked with wide eyes, bouncing up and down in excitement. She would never get tired of his sweet little face or those beautiful blue eyes. Never ever. Her son's eyes moved to Felicity's shoulder and locked in on Oliver, "Pop pop knows everything. Let's go pop pop."

Felicity knew that would do the trick. For some reason Charlie always gave him the strength to do absolutely everything and anything no matter how much it annoyed him, especially things like snow. Even more so than when she asked her for something.

Oliver's hands loosened and grabbed onto Charlie, bringing him closer to press a kiss to his head over her shoulder, "Your mom's right. She taught me how to make the best snow angels. How about Uncle Tommy and I show you how to make the best snow angels while your mom makes us hot chocolate?"

Felicity didn't even argue. She loved making her boys hot chocolate.

Charlie threw his hands up and pulled away from them to grab Tommy, "Let's go Uncle Tommy."

Oliver pressed a kiss to the side of Felicity's head before standing up, "I'll be back, love."

Felicity watched them walk away from her, dropping to the ground a couple yards away to teach a bouncing Charlie how to make snow angels. They had all struggled for a long time to reach this stage of happiness. A state where they knew that they had something to come home too and strive for daily. But here they were; happy, healthy and in love.

Her eyes traced over Oliver's relaxed stance and smiling face as he helped Charlie position himself on his back. Standing up she cleared her bottom of snow as Tommy and Oliver moved Charlie's arms and legs. This was her life. This was her family.

And she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

/ / / / /

**THE END**

/ / / / /

**AN: Again thank you for being amazing and reading through these last 7daysofOlicity with me! It's been fun and I can't wait for Christmas Day! Happy Christmas Eve & Christmas. **

**The Olicity fandom is full of sweet and wonderful people and I am so grateful to have gotten to know you this past year! Shout out to Poisonangelmuse and my ladies on Twitter! 333**

/ / / / /


End file.
